


With Each Passing Day

by greasyrat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aobajousai, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Abuse, Real Life, References to Depression, Slice of Life, iwaoi - Freeform, lowkey angst in the next chapters, matsuhana - Freeform, more charas soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greasyrat/pseuds/greasyrat
Summary: Stressed college student, Iwaizumi Hajime, only wanted a break. All he wanted was a good sleep, but then he forgot to close the door of his cramped balcony, which was positioned in front of a window from the apartment building across.There, he met an odd, pretty boy who was about to jump from the window.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Iwaizumi sighed as he entered his new apartment. The place was old and cramped. Although it was said to be clean, the bathroom and kitchen appeared so, otherwise, with it's slightly moldy corners and dusty cupboards. Sure, it was cheap and fairly priced, especially for broke college guys like him but he thought it was nuisance to have a taller building block his view in the balcony. Only one part of his apartment could get proper sunlight. Well, he couldn’t complain though, it was the most he could afford.

 

He set his things down along with several other boxes. After getting a little more than half of his things unpacked, Iwaizumi was headed out for his work.

 

As he walked down the snowy path, Iwaizumi grumbled several curses under his breath. If Iwaizumi were to sum up his day so far, it was horrible, with the shitty apartment that his shitty friend, Matsukawa, recommended, the unpacking of his things, the sudden unannounced snowfall and his job. See, Iwaizumi normally wouldn’t complain at times like these because he’s had worse days but with all things piling up like his deadline for thesis and his morning classes the next day and the anxiety of the nearing graduation may have been the reason for his hot head.

 

“You’re probably just pent-up, Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa commented as he typed a letter in his office desk.

 

“What?” Iwaizumi scowled, angrily banging on the keyboard.

 

“Your hot head, I meant. Girls get their periods, guys get pent-up. Catch my drift?”

 

“Maybe it’s because of that shittyass apartment you got me on the last minute,” the grumpy man scoffed.

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you wanted something cheap, small and accessible immediately.” Matsukawa rolled his eyes.  

 

“Tsk.” Iwaizumi continued typing roughly on the keyboard. Matsukawa couldn’t help but feel bad for it.

 

After eight hours of typing, researching, printing and basically doing everything an office assistant does, Iwaizumi finally went back to his new apartment. All the opened boxes and unfinished packing were an eyesore for him but he was too tired to do anything. After setting up his bed, blankets and pillows, he threw himself into bed and attempted to sleep.

 

Iwaizumi forgot to close the door of the balcony so the cold wind freely entered his apartment, making him uncomfortable. At that point, Iwaizumi was practically about to scream. All he wanted was to sleep peacefully and still, he had to be interrupted. He stomped his way to close the door.

 

Who knew that simply going to the balcony would actually change his life.

 

He realized that across his balcony was a big window from the building that blocked his view. And so when was about to close the door, he saw a man who was leaning a little to far into his window while looking down the 7-storey building. He was leaning dangerously far that moving a little more could make him fall.

 

Iwaizumi panicked and yelled, “Hey, that’s dangerous!”

 

The other man flinched and threw his body back, away from the window. When he looked up, Iwaizumi was  out of breath all of a sudden. The man in front of him had the lightest skin that seemed pale, he had silky smooth chocolate brown hair that matched his round eyes. He seemed to be around Iwaizumi’s age, but at the same time, he looked so much younger. If Iwaizumi would describe him in one word, he’d say that that man was beautiful.

 

“R-right,” the said man seemed confused.

 

Iwaizumi nearly ran out of words but he managed to utter, “You might fall if you lean too far.”

 

Unexpectedly, the other man let out an empty laugh and softly whispered, “That’s exactly why I’m leaning too far.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Thanks for startling me and getting in my way. You can go now,” the other said grimly.

 

 _Eh?_ He took back the beautiful part as he was more of a snarky pretty boy but Iwaizumi wasn’t about to let anyone die on him, regardless of who they were.

 

“Nah, I can’t do that.”

 

“Excuse me?” The pretty boy seemed offended.

 

“I can’t leave you alone like this,” Iwaizumi calmly answered. He had a bad feeling that if he left the stranger alone, he’d really jump out of the window. In fact, if he had gotten up from his bed a little later, the stranger might as well have been dead. Iwaizumi could barely stomach the thought of it.

 

“I don’t even know you,” the stranger chuckled. “Besides, this is none of your business.”

 

“Okay, if you say so,” Iwaizumi shrugged. “I’ll do my own thing, then.”

 

The other, yet in slight disbelief, was about to nod in approval when Iwaizumi lifted his leg over the railings of the balcony. He was about to let himself fall off from the balcony instead. In sheer panic, the pretty boy swiftly held his hands out and almost shouted, “Okay, okay, I won’t! Just don’t jump!”

 

“What?” Iwaizumi smirked. “I thought it’s none of your business?”

 

The other frowned and reasoned out, “Well, I might be blamed for your death.”

 

The two remained in their places for a short while  without saying anything to each other. Until, Iwaizumi asked, “So? What happened?”

 

“Why should I tell you?” The other raised an eyebrow. “We’re strangers.”

 

Iwaizumi rested his elbows on the railings to relax his body. “It’s ‘cuz we’re strangers.” He stretched his arms out and yawned, “Well, it’s not like I’m forcing you or anything.”

 

The other man sighed. “Lot’s of things happened. One happened to be the end of a four-year relationship.”

 

“Eh? Is that so?” Iwaizumi hummed.

 

“Mhm.”

 

“You better think things through,” Iwaizumi advised. “You know that killing yourself won’t solve anything right? You know it’s not worth it, right?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Oikawa whined. “I get it, now leave me, will you?”

“Nope, not until you promise me that I’ll see you here again tomorrow night.”

 

“And why do I have to do that?” the chocolate haired was getting impatient, but a small grin was curling up his lips.

 

“Isn’t it nice to look forward to something?” Iwaizumi smiled.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Oikawa woke up in the middle of the night. He was breathing heavily from a nightmare he just had, about his loved one leaving him behind.

 

And then it clicked. Oikawa didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry because his very nightmare was his reality that had been going on for a month or so. He was, indeed, living in a nightmare.

 

***

 

Winter nights like these had always been cold for Oikawa. However, it was clearly different if nobody was around to warm him up. His half-empty apartment, which used to be filled with a lot of things, was a mess with all the unwashed dishes and clothes all over. Were the clothes clean or dirty? Oikawa didn’t know nor had he cared.

 

He lied on his bed with his thoughts swirling around his head and the weight of the world on his shoulders. Maybe it was because of exhaustion but Oikawa could not compose himself. For him, being unable to compose himself was not himself at all because for all he used to believe, he was the most composed person he knew.

 

When morning came, Oikawa got up to look for decent clothes that didn’t smell too bad. He had to slightly pretty himself up because the ‘flawless and handsome Oikawa’ was the Oikawa that people knew and he was not about to let them down.

 

As he walked to the uni, he unknowingly started to recall those days where on mornings, he’d stop by the coffee shop and order one black coffee and one caramel macchiato for him and his lover. He remembered those walks that made his days beautiful, those things that he looked forward to.

 

_“Isn’t it nice to look forward to something?”_

 

Oikawa almost stopped on his tracks as the words from the previous night’s stranger crossed his head. It felt a little ticklish on his stomach as the bitter-sweet memory from the previous night was remembered. It had been about a month since the last time he had genuinely looked forward to something.

 

He endured as much as he could for that day. He had urges, but he tried his best avoiding eye contact and ignoring that single person that had caused his mind to fall apart. It was, afterall, an agreement for the two to be strangers.

 

***

 

The long-awaited night came. The wind was soft but chilly against Oikawa’s skin. He looked around, observing the pretty little city lights from afar but he didn’t really think of it as anything much. He thought they were just lights, and Oikawa preferred them gone.

 

He stood by his window, constantly looking down and wondering what gave him courage to jump the previous night. He decided to lean in a little further. There was a slight hint of fear. His mind went blank as he tried to lean in further and further until there were no traces of fear left.

 

“I was a few minutes late and this is what I come home to?”

 

Oikawa flinched back at the sudden voice. “Jesus!” He exclaimed.

 

“Yo.” The stranger gave him a slightly pained smile. The smile made Oikawa feel a hint of guilt because he could feel something genuine from the stranger.

 

“Hey,” Oikawa greeted back. “What are you doing here?” He tried to keep his snarkiness intact.

 

“Just checking up on you,” the other shrugged. “I wouldn’t want the stench of your dead body reach my apartment.” He laughed.

 

Oikawa laughed along with him. When it died down, the stranger’s  face became serious.

 

“Hey,” he started. “I don’t know what happened to you, but stay strong.”

 

Those words made Oikawa’s stomach flip in a surprisingly pleasant way. That stranger, although they haven’t formally introduced themselves, might just change Oikawa.

 

Oikawa smiled and nodded. As he looked closely at the stranger in front of him, he then only noticed his toned biceps, spiky hair and fierce face along with his tanned skin. He looked at his uniform and noticed a small name tag. Oikawa grinned at the stranger, who responded with a confused look, and said, “Iwaizumi? I’ll call you Iwa-chan, then.”

 

“You read my name tag.” Iwaizumi sighed as he chuckled. “Isn’t ‘Iwa-chan’ a little too cute for me?”

 

“Nah,” Oikawa laughed. “It’s definitely perfect.”

 

“Whatever,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Hey, it’s unfair that only you know my name.”

 

“It is.” Oikawa winked. “But seriously.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why are you here? You really don’t have to do this,” Oikawa frowned.

 

“But I want to,” Iwaizumi answered.

 

“Why?” Oikawa’s voice became higher. “Because you pity me?”

 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and almost shouted, “Because I don’t want you dead. I don’t know you and I don’t know what you’ve been through but I want you alive the moment I saw you, okay? I want you alive.”

 

Oikawa wasn’t sure how he was supposed to respond. A lump in his throat began to form as he tried to speak. He wanted to say something, he wanted to tell Iwaizumi that those words were hard to believe, and that he didn’t deserve to hear such kind words. He wanted to say a lot of things, but all that came out of his mouth were heavy sobs and a hitched breath. Oikawa began tearing up in front of the stranger.

 

Iwaizumi, from across, held his hands out. When the other saw this, he gently took it and sobbed harder. Although it was a little hard to reach, both of them decided not to let go. Oikawa’s grip on Iwaizumi’s hands became tighter, feeling a comforting warmth come from it.

 

There Oikawa remained, holding Iwaizumi’s hand from the balcony across his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i changed the chapter titles into regular titles


End file.
